Sarah's Return
by chocolate-kiosk
Summary: What happens when Sarah figures out a way to go back to Underground? Random cuteness. J/S


a/n: This is my first FF ever, so please be nice? But please enjoy my random vague fluffiness…beware the OOC ^^;

edit well I have completely lost the plot for this fanfic, starting it in year 12 was not the cleverest of things to do, so I feel quite uninspired in continuing but have decided to at least change the end of this chapter to make it have an ending and be a oneshot or whatever. So very sorry and I hope the end is alright. I've also tweaked everything so it's a bit more coherent and has more substance. /edit

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Labyrinth. Heck, this computer is not mine…..yet .

…Oh and _italics_ are Sarah's thoughts.

* * *

Sarah lay on her bed, absently watching the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. Some thoughts strayed to school, some to family and friends, before finally resting on her escapades in Jareth's Labyrinth. Those thirteen hours, though a few of those had been unfairly fast-forwarded, had been the most exciting and memorable hours of her life. For a while, Sarah had wished to go back and do it all over again; just say the words for the goblins to take Toby, and 'poof': adventure time. Though, she feared the possibility of failing and would therefore lose her brother forever.

Although sometimes she was just so tempted to do it anyway, completely regardless of the consequences, particularly after a heated argument with her father and step-mother or when her life became just too unbearable. Nothing had really changed since she had come back. It almost depressed her. The scripted arguments were still the same, as were the actors who recited them. Sarah had desperately hoped that her little adventure would have changed _something;_ made her stronger, less helpless to her family, a better person, _anything_ more than what she was. It appeared that it wasn't so. One thing she did gain though, was her newfound comprehension on the word 'fair'. She had discovered that the world wasn't fair; you just had to live with it.

If that was all she had learnt, it was a very depressing and unsatisfying revelation/.

'I wish I could go back.' she breathed, sitting up from her pillows, 'I miss everyone so very much,' she smiled, her mind wandering to it's handsome Goblin King, 'even Jareth I suppose.'

And therein lay the crux of her problem: Jareth. As hard as she had tried to prove that her own final words rang true, she still could not forget him. How beautiful he was, how much he truly cared about her, how he wanted to give her everything. He was one person who she felt truly loved her, and she had thrown it all away for an ungrateful baby brother. She'd never regretted saving her brother, only the part where she refused Jareth.

As she was sitting still, an idea hit her. _Maybe all I have to do is change the words_, she thought.

'I wish,' she spoke clearly, her voice steadily becoming stronger careful to say the word correctly; 'I wish the goblins would come and take _me_ away…**right now!**' Sarah near shouted the last two words. She sat perfectly still for a moment, waiting for some sort of sign she had been heard. A few seconds passed before she slumped back onto her pillows at the realization of her failure, desolation washing over her. She closed her eyes muttering, 'Stupid Goblin King, not listening to very simple requests.'

'Not listening? Then why would I be here?' Her eyes flew open and met Jareth's mismatched ones.

For a moment she was dumbstruck, before stuttering out, 'Y-you came?'

He laughed, 'Of course. I was summoned, was I not?'

Sarah smiled, 'Yeah, I suppose you were.' She glanced around her room, which looked exactly the same as usual. She had somewhat expected to already be in Underground by now. 'Do I get to leave with you though?'

'Impatient are we?' She nodded her head vigorously and took the Goblin King's hand as he extended to her. 'Shall we be off?'

Their surroundings suddenly melted away to reveal a very familiar looking chamber. It was the throne room where Jareth had been holding Toby throughout her adventure. It's stone design looking as dusty as ever, though the room was now completely devoid of any goblins underlings.

The Goblin King stepped away from Sarah and took a seat on his throne, carelessly draping himself across it, 'So why, in all the underground, did you ask to come back? What do you want?' He asked emotionlessly, keeping his face perfectly devoid of all emotions.

'Well I hadn't actually thought this far ahead…' Sarah admitted slowly, frowning slightly. A smile slowly cracked across Jareth's visage.

That is just like you. Do think before you speak, Sarah.' He paused, 'The main question I have for you right now is; were you serious - do you actually want to stay here? I can take you back if that is what you really want.'

The single human girl stood stock still for a while, her face screwed up as though she was thinking very hard.

_I don't want to go home. I hate school and my step-mother. I could stay in Underground with Jareth, Hoggle and the others forever…Why leave when everything I want is here? Why leave when… when people actually love and want me here…?_

Sarah brought her gaze up to meet the Goblin King's eyes. 'Do **you** want me to stay?' The question had slipped out before her mind had registered it, but it still rang true and she wanted to know his answer.

Jareth held her gaze and removed himself from his throne, 'Well,' he began, moving forward towards her, 'I have already offered everything I have to give to you,' he paused directly in front of Sarah, 'and my offer still stands.' He leant down and captured her lips in his for a chaste kiss.

Sarah pulled away and smiled, 'Then yes; I would very much like to stay.'

* * *

THE END… fear it's random fluff!!!

Reviews? Maybe? Please?

*puppy face*

~ c-k


End file.
